ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Guesra
is an amphibious kaiju that attacked several seaports in search of cacao beans. Ultraman defeated it before it could finish its second raid. Subtitle: History Ultraman Usually an ocean dweller, Gesura began to come ashore in search of his favorite snack; cacao beans. The Science Patrol soon arrived, but the monster quickly returned to the ocean. Some time later, the monster came a shore once more in search of food, and once more, he was gone by the time the Science Patrol got there. The monster next appeared at a warehouse, smashing through it because some thieves shot at it. Hayata then appeared, and transformed into Ultraman. Gesura attacked first, but Ultraman quickly gained the upper hand, tossing the monster every which way, eventually landing both in the water. Ultraman then ripped off Gesura's fin. Injured, the monster returned to the ocean, dying shortly afterwards. Trivia: *Gesura's suit was originally the Peter suit with added fins from the Ragon suit. *It is said in the episode of Gesura's appearance, that something, possibly Gesura himself, fought and killed a 60ft long Great White Shark. *Gesura is the first monster in the Ultraman series that had a specific weak point that required no beam to destroy. *Gesura's concept art makes an appearance in the episode. *It is unknown how Gesura became so large. His species grew to the size of crocodiles in the Amazon Rain Forest, capable of killing jaguars, andacondas and caimen. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Gesura reappeared in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers as King Gesura was the first monster sent by Super Alien Hipporito to attack humanity by attacking a harbor. However before King Gesura could harm anyone, Ultraman Mebius appeared to fight it. While quickly gaining the upper hand, Mebius was soon shocked by Gesura's powerful electric surge. As it began to beat him down, Daigo remembered how Ultraman killed the original Gesura, and yelled out that its fin was the weakness. Mebius heard and ripped the dorsal fin off King Gesura, leaving the beast powerless, as moments later it was reduced to ashes by the Mebium Shot. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Gesura reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as one of the spirits awakening to the Plasma Spark in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Telesdon, Sadora, Zetton, Angross, and Jashrin. He then rose out of the ground along with Eleking, Ho, Tyrant, Red King, Banpira, andGudon before being re-captured by Ultraman Belial. He then teamed up with Arigera, Gudon, Twin Tail, Magular, Antlar, Gomess, Alien Baltan, Zetton, King Silvergon, and King Goldras to take on Ultraman. His fate is unknown (probably killed). Data - King= King Gesura Statistics *Height: 68 m *Weight: 21,000 t *Origin: Yokohama (Daigo's vision) Abilities *Shocking Venom: The barb-like spines covering King Gesura’s body are all capable of generating a capable of electrocuting the enemy in contact. *Gesura Heavy Attack:King Gesura can ram his enemy with a headbutt attack. Weakness King Gesura's head fin is the source of his poisonous powers. Removing it causes great harm to Gesura. - Monster Busters= Monster Busters Gesura was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. Two subspecies of this kaiju appeared named Gesura Type Red and Gesura Type Blue. - Blue= Gesura Type Blue Powers and Abilities *Poison Breath: Gesura Type Blue can release a poisonous breath. *Spike Throw: Gesura Type Blue shoot spikes from its back. *Extraordinary Jumper: Gesura Type Blue can jump very high. Gesura Type Blue Poison Breath.png|Poison Breath Gesura Type Blue Spike Throw.png|Spike Throw Gesura Type Blue Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper }} }} Other Media Monster Busters Gesura was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. Two subspecies of this kaiju appeared named Gesura Type Red and Gesura Type Blue. Type Red lived in a volcanic enviroment as opposed to water. Red_Gesura.jpg|Red Gesura Blue_Gesura.jpg|Blue Gesura Ultra Zone King Gesura reappears in episode 3 of the series, Ultra Zone in a segment "Monster Massage". In this segment, the suit was a darker green color and had mechanisims to ooze slime. Gallery Guezra2.jpg|Gesura in Ultraman Gesura.png Gesura_WOWOW.png Gesura 0.jpg 250px-Ultrmn_sprr_8_ultr_brthrs_Gsr_II.png|King Gesura attacking a building in the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Mebius-and-gesura.jpg|Ultraman Mebius vs King Gesura Gesura zone.png|Gesura (as seen in Ultra Zone) gesura.PNG|Gesura attacking a MAT sub. Mebius vs. King Gesura.jpg gesuraultramenmebius07.jpg Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Template Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Giga Khimaira's Body Part